MerDer One-Shots
by ValGrey02
Summary: A Collection of Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd AU One-Shots and Drabbles. Full of MerDer stories. Summary of each story inside.
1. Author's Note

A collection of Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd One-Shots. Hope you guys will enjoy these One-Shots i'd post. Please tell me what you think, Review, Like, and Follow ~

-_ Valerie - _


	2. Cuddles

**Summary: Derek Shepherd, famous actor and Meredith Grey are seemingly platonic best friends who do everything together. After a night of cuddling and watching a movie together, Derek's feelings overwhelm him and he picks up a guilty habit of kissing her in her sleep. This continues for some time until he is caught.**

000

I haven't been able to act like a normal person in years. Every person I associate with is brought into question; everything I do is watched and twisted into some headline news story. Each time that I take time and go out with any female friends, people speculate if I'm in a romantic relationship with them.

There is one person that I feel completely free around, though, because she never puts stock into what the media says. Her name is Meredith Grey. Meredith always acts as if I'm just a normal person—which I am, if that isn't already clear. She acts as if the fame doesn't exist, unlike most people. I hated asking her if we could keep our friendship quiet, but I didn't want her to be dragged into this massive mess.

Tonight, I was going over to visit Meredith after a long absence due to filming a new show. We hadn't seen each other in months, and I was dying to be in her arms, once more, even if I could only do that as a friend when I wanted so much more. The last few times that we'd spent our evenings together, she'd fallen asleep on my shoulder when it had gotten late. I didn't mind, though. In fact, I enjoyed having her so close to me; her lavender scent surrounded me and made me feel whole again after all the turmoil this life had to offer. I would never admit it to her or anybody else, but the last time she fell asleep next to me, I'd leaned over and stolen a gentle kiss from her lips while she slept. When Meredith shifted in my arms and moaned my name, it was all I could do to carry her to her bedroom and tuck her in before heading back to the guest bedroom alone. I always felt guilty about having kissed her when she was sleeping and vulnerable, but that didn't stop me from wanting to do it again.

You shouldn't do it,my brain scolded me.Just because you got away with it once doesn't mean that it's a good idea. If Meredith catches you, she'll probably never speak to you again, and you don't want that, do you?No, I most certainly didn't. I felt like I'd die without her smiles, her laughter, her eyes that sparkled as brightly as two emeralds…I was hooked.

So this evening when she opened her door for me, I vowed that I wouldn't let it come to that again. The way she hugged me in greeting made me seriously question my choice to visit her, because all at once I realized that there was no way that I'd possibly be able to control myself around her. I'd watched over the years as the men that she dated one by one showed their true colors and turned out to be complete assholes.

I'm not like them,I desperately wanted to tell her. I wanted to hold Meredith in my arms and protect her from the rest of the world, but most of all, I wanted her to feel loved.I would never hurt you.

As it was, we were nothing more than friends, and I didn't think she'd ever see me in a different light. All my worries disappeared, though, when I saw her laugh; I loved making her laugh more than anything. Her giggle is everything i need to make my whole day better. So as we sat around the coffee table in her living room eating her favourite pizza, I imagined what it would be like to have all those giggles to myself, for my ears only. So many men hurt her in the past with their words, their actions, their tempers…I vowed never to be one of them, and keeping that vow became easier and easier as we chatted away and ate together before curling up on the sofa and trying to think of a show we could watch.

"Have you seen any of the current season of'Grey's Anatomy'?" She asked, and I shook my head. "I know you liked the previous season, so do want to watch that?"

"I'd love to, Mer," I said, and she used the remote to access it on her cable menu. I loved to curl up with Meredith and watch this, because she was easily disturbed by the surgeries and injuries, but she would never admit it. She only ever buried her face in my chest until it passed. If she truly didn't like it, she wouldn't have suggested that we watch it; I think Meredith only liked the show for the plot. Every time there was a scene that implied anything sexual, I would catch her biting her lower lip and blushing as she pointedly didn't look at me. It was as if she was afraid that I would judge her, or something.

Tonight, we made our way through two episodes before we both started to nod off. I turned off the television for her and carefully gathered her sleeping form into my arms. "Let's get you to bed, little one."

She mumbled something unintelligible against my shoulder, and her arms wound their way around my neck. My lips stretched into a smile as I carried Meredith to her bedroom. I took off her shoes and tucked her in, but when I turned to leave I felt Meredith's hand catch my wrist. I swiveled to face her and saw that she was awake.

"Please, don't leave," she whispered, and I smiled gently at her. "Please, Der. Please, stay with me."

How could I possibly ignore her beautiful request? I took off my own shoes and climbed into the bed next to Meredith; I even remembered to reach over and turn off the lamp on her bedside table. As soon as I settled in next to her, she rolled over and wrapped an arm and a leg around me, and I prayed that she couldn't feel how hard I was. I put my arms around her in response, and I felt her sigh against my shoulder where she had laid her head.

"Goodnight, my beautiful girl," I whispered as soon as her breathing had evened out into the slow rhythm characteristic of a deep slumber. I, however, found sleep to be elusive and my bed partner to be alluring. I knew I shouldn't, I knew I would probably be kicked out of her house if I was caught, but I just couldn't resist. I tilted my head and cradled her cheek in my palm as I leant forward and placed my lips against Meredith's. I stifled a moan that rose in my chest at the feeling of closeness that our position afforded. And her lips! Oh, Meredith's lips! They were so soft, so warm, so responsive.

Shit, 'responsive'?! I thought she was asleep!

I pulled back as if I'd been burned and watched as her eyes fluttered open and focused on me. Meredith's free hand came up and stroked my cheek as I tried to form the right words, but all I could do was stammer and stutter like the moron I was. "I-I…You were asleep…You…I swear, I…How did…? I saw you! You were…sleeping…"

"Why'd you stop?" She asked, and I went silent. Meredith's brow furrowed slightly and she rolled me over until she was straddling me. "If this is a dream like all the others, then why did you stop? You never have before."

She thinks this is a dream. That's why she let me kiss her. I can't take advantage of Meredith like that.It took all of my willpower to draw in a deep breath and say the words that I was dreading.

"Because, this isn't a dream," I said quietly and she scoffed.

"Then why did you kiss me? The real Derek Shepherd would never kiss me. He'd just sit there like a gentleman, as sexy as he is, and be too polite to make a move even though that's all I've wanted since I met him," she said. "The only logical explanation is that this is a dream."

"But it's not! This is not a dream, I swear to you," I said, and I stopped a groan from escaping my throat as she rolled her hips against my hard-on. I gripped her hips tightly and stilled her movements. "When have I ever lied to you?"

This made her pause for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. She knew that I would never lie to her, but she also couldn't process that this wasn't a dream. I could see her warring with herself as my eyes pleaded with her to believe me.

"Then prove it. Pinch me," she said offering me her arm. I hesitated; I didn't want to cause her pain, but I had to show her that this was really happening. I sighed and took her arm gently in one hand before pinching her with the thumb and forefinger of my other. "Ow! Shit, that means…Shit! Derek, I'm so sorry, I just…I-I…"

She was stammering now as she climbed off of me and scooted to the far side of the bed. I turned the light on the bedside table on and reluctantly turned to face Meredith. She had her hands over her face and he knees drawn up to her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Der," she breathed and I moved to her side, quickly drawing her into my arms. "I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I said those things to you. I'm so embarrassed."

"Shh, Mer, it's alright. It's my fault, anyway," I said, and she pulled her head back. "What are you talking about? It's not your fault. You didn't ask for me to come onto you like that," she said and I kissed her forehead.

"No, but I was the one who kissed you. I started the whole thing. I'm the one who should be apologizing, not you," I murmured, feeling myself blush at my admission. "I'm so sorry if I've offended you or made you feel uncomfortable. I can go if you want me to."

"No, please, Der. You didn't offend me. Just…Will you stay?" she asked, smiling sheepishly at me. I looked at her hesitantly. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, after what I did. I just hoped that—"

Before I could think better of it, I leaned in and kissed Meredith's lips, cutting off her speech. After a moment's hesitation, she shocked both of us by kissing me back and wrapping her arms around my neck. This time I couldn't repress a light moan as she opened my mouth with her tongue. We explored each other for I don't know how long before we finally separated.

"Meredith, of course I'll stay, if you want me to," I said, and she nodded lying down and cuddling up to me. "You said you'd had dreams about us before. Would you like me to make one of those come true tomorrow morning?"

Meredith blushed before she nodded, and I nuzzled her ear softly. I couldn't wait for morning to come!

**AN : I'm Back Guys! I know most of you are probably wanting a sequel for A Forged Wedding, well i don't know if i'd ever continue it. Been pretty hectic lately so i decided to stick to oneshots if i have time. ****This would be a collection of MerDer OneShots! So hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think! Review, Like and Follow ~**


	3. Trampled

**Summary: Shy Meredith Grey almost gets trampled from a rough game of rugby**. **Written in Meredith's POV**

000

The first day of spring had not disappointed and throughout my final class, all I could think about was finally being able to study outside. I had a somewhat romanticised notion in my head where I'd find a nice, quiet spot in the sun and I'd breathe in the fresh air and listen to the sounds of the wind through the leaves. Unfortunately, like all things, the romanticised expectations never live up to the real thing. Everyone had had a similar idea and it became increasingly difficult to find the fabled quiet, grassy area I had been yearning for. It had gotten so difficult, that I had found myself walking farther than I normally did, all in the name of studying.

I didn't wear the right shoes for this.

The trek had taken me to an unfamiliar area which was still populated by fellow university students and I huffed, obviously I was going to have to abandon my vision of me in a secluded, sunny spot with my books. I turned to make my way to the library instead; perhaps if everyone was out here, the library would be empty enough to satisfy me?

The faint shouting and thump of steps suddenly filled my ears, making me drop my book in surprise. The sound was close by but I figured I wouldn't get in the way of anything.

It's probably the ultimate Frisbee society. What is ultimate Frisbee, anyway?

I could not have been more wrong because the sound had gotten so close that when I looked up, I received the shock of a lifetime when I saw a herd of boys running directly at me. A group of tall, well built, young men running towards me was one thing, but a group of tall, well built, young men running at me was something else altogether.

Do they not see me?!

I resolved that moving wouldn't do me much good; it was clear that it was too late to get out of the way and that whether or not I moved, I would still find myself trampled on. The entire scene was way too reminiscent of The Lion King and I suddenly felt sorrier for a cartoon lion than I had ever done in my entire life. My face suddenly met with a wall of thick cotton, which smelled remarkably like washing detergent and grass, all while strong arms seemed to hold me, preventing me from moving.

"Are you okay?" The arms around me loosened and I looked up to see a boy whose expression was half concerned, half amused.

"Um, I-I think so" I said and the boy smiled. His dark hair had caught some of the sun's rays and looked akin to a halo from the angle I was looking at him at.

"I nearly didn't spot you, you're small" he said looking down at me; the top of my head just about brushed his chin and I couldn't help but wonder if in fact, he was just part giraffe but I held my tongue. Though he is smaller than the other guys.

"Sorry" I brushed some imaginary lint off of my cotton dress, so that I had the excuse to not look him in the eyes anymore.

"Shepherd! Hurry up, you can flirt later!" Someone called and the usual paleness of my cheeks suddenly had an undertone of red at the word 'flirt'. It was a word that wasn't attributed to me. Ever.

"Give me a minute, Sloan!" the boy – Shepherd – shouted back "Oh, is this yours?" He asked, reaching down to fish my text book out of the untamed grass.

"Yeah, thanks" I said, accepting the text book and hugging it to my chest. I dared to look up and instantly met with his unwavering gaze "Did I say something wrong?" I asked, suddenly worried that I had spoiled the conversation somehow.

Shepherd smiled apologetically "Sorry about that, it's just… I've seen you somewhere before and I can't place where."

"Oh, um, I… I'm not sure where you could have seen me. I'm a recluse" I said, trying to make a joke about my lack of social skills but he just smiled.

Clearly I'd make an awful comedian.

"Shep!" Sloan shouted again and the blonde boy in front of me sighed.

"I better go, Sloan - Mark is one of the forwards so I probably don't want to piss him off" he said rolling his eyes and I nodded as though I actually understood what he was talking about.

What's a forward? I don't do sports…

"I'll catch you later" he said, flashing me a one hundred watt smile which did nothing but baffle me further.

Who is this boy? Why is being so nice to me? Why can't I talk to people?

I mused each of the questions and countless others as I walked back in the direction I had come from.

It had been a handful of days since I had almost been run over by (what I had realised later to be) the college rugby team but instead of the event sticking in my head, the boy did.

Isn't that terribly cliché?

A rap of knuckles at the door brought me out of my daydreams and I looked down at the unopened text book, sighing to myself at my lack of productivity. I hurried to the door, fully expecting it to be my flat mate having forgotten her keys or something but instead it was the boy. Shepherd. At my door. Wearing only a towel.

Holy Shit.

My eyes widened but I tried to remain casual "um, c-can I help you?"

Stuttering… Very smooth.

His eyes lit up and he grinned "hey! I knew I knew you from somewhere!" He said "I recognise you because I live across the hall" he said nodding towards the door opposite my own.

"Oh" my eyes flicked back to him "did you realise that in the shower and rush over to tell me?" The words left my mouth without me registering, and were quickly followed with my face pricking with heat out of embarrassment.

He blinked at me, as if he didn't expect the comment from me but he laughed, obviously amused by my words. A small sigh of relief passed between my lips; glad that he hadn't taken it the wrong way.

"You got me" he winked and I shifted my weight and looked down, not entirely too sure if I should be feeling this fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach from his words. "My shower just randomly stopped working and I was wondering if I could use yours?"

"Well, um, I guess so?" My tone rose higher towards the end of my sentence, making it sound more like a question. I wasn't quite sure what to say, the situation was new to me, completely alien.

Saying yes is the polite thing to do right?

He smiled again and I allowed him to come in, before directing him to the bathroom and making a swift exit. I returned to my lack of studying, only to find myself procrastinating more. I did try. I opened the text book and took out a biro, but the sound of the shower distracted me and after five minutes I cracked and moved to the kitchen in need of a cup of tea.

To his credit, he was very quick and came out in a matter of minutes with the same dark blue towel, now hanging on his hands, he's wearing shorts now, thank God for that. He must have heard the kettle because he set a course for the kitchen and I jumped, nearly dropping the milk at the sight of him again.

"Thanks for letting me use your shower" he said, running a hand through his wet locks of hair, they were a darker shade of dark brown (if that's even possible, his hair was almost black in color) and flat against his head. Although he was dry, I could still spy droplets of water running down his neck and chest.

I would have continued to stare, but I knew that it would be socially unacceptable to ogle the hot boy next door so I cleared my throat and turned away to deal with the tea.

"It's nothing" I said, shrugging "um, would you like a cup or…" I trailed off, leaving him to fill in the blanks but surprisingly he agreed.

"That would be great" he approached me and leaned back against the counter, watching me take out another mug and drop a tea bag into it. He filled the silence, asking me my name and major and I asked him for his in return. His name was Derek and he was studying law.

"I thought someone else lived here" he said "I always see another girl coming in and out of here."

My heart dropped into my stomach "oh, yeah, that's my roommate" I shrugged "she likes to keep busy so she's scarcely home."

He nods in understanding "and you're a… what did you call yourself? A recluse?"

"I go out" I said, trying to defend myself, as well as come across as a wee bit more interesting than I actually was "just not often" I smile sheepishly.

"So you don't go out on dates often, then?" he asked casually and I swear, I could have choked on my tea right there and then.

"Dates?" I repeated, trying to bite my lip to stop giggling "I think the last date I went out on was maybe a month ago? Two months ago? I'm pretty content by myself."

"So you're not interested in dating?" He inquired and I suddenly realised that I should back pedal my comments, if he was hinting at what I thought he was hinting at.

Pull yourself together, woman!

"Uh, well, I…" I stumbled over each syllable before trying to collect myself and start again "I meant that I'm content not dating but if someone were to ask me, then I wouldn't object, maybe?" Again, the inflection made my statement turn into a question. What had started out as me trying to be confident turned into me being nervous and dumb, as per usual.

Ever wonder why you haven't been out on any dates recently?

"So…" Derek's hand reaches over to caress my own "what you're getting at" his startling blue eyes flicked up to meet mine "is that if someone… Say I, was to ask you out to dinner then you'd accept?"

"W-Well, I suppose so" I said, trying to calm the hammering of my heart, but the little jolts of electricity from his touch made it impossible.

"Are you free at seven?"

"Yes" I said, unsure that this was actually happening to me. When he rose to stand after letting go of my hand I scrabbled to get up but the quick action, and my hazy mind made me almost trip over and once again, I found my face pressed against Derek's chest. It rumbled as he laughed.

"We really must stop making a habit of this" I said, trying to maintain the shred of dignity I had left.

"Oh, I don't know" Derek said; one of his hands held my chin up "It's not such a bad habit" and then his lips met mine for the first time. "So I'll definitely see you at seven, then?" he asked and I laughed quietly.

"Not even the rugby team could stop me."

**AN : Don't forget to review ~** **BTW, i'm writing this fanfic based on prompts! so feel free to request something, i'll see what i can write with it!**


	4. I Wish You Could See

**Summary: Derek confesses a secret after Meredith fell asleep on his chest. **

000

"How can I help?" He asked.

Meredith Grey had a rough last few days. Her boss was nagging her over a deadline that he kept creeping forwards. He barely gave her enough time to complete the project, but it seemed that every time she saw him, he took a day off and she were struggling to keep on top of the project.

On top of that, her friend just went through a rough break up and was looking to her for guidance and she wanted to help her, but she didn't listen to any advice she were giving her and she kept trying to pull her away from her work that she desperately needed to finish.

Her stress levels were rising and her emotional stability lowering with every day and she needed some time to herself away from work and her friend. She knew that she shouldn't because the time she would spend relaxing and recuperating could be better used on work or helping her heart broken friend, but she needed a few hours to reboot and stabilize her mental health. She needed to breathe and calm down and Derek agreed and he decided to spend the day with her to help her the best he could.

"You can't." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Derek sighed and sat down next to her on the couch. "How about we watch your favourite movie, The Intern?."

She shrugged again and Derek sighed, opening Netflix to put on her favourite movie.

As the opening credits started, Derek put his arm around her, pulling her to his side. Feeling Derek so close to her, Meredith felt a pang of sadness through her chest.

She loved Derek. And she knew that Derek loved her, but she loved Derek more than a best friend.

Derek was tall and had these amazing expressive eyes. He was wonderfully fit and had sculpted muscles. He was so talented and so smart. And Derek was so kind. He was loving, sweet, funny and caring and he would always listen to her and cheer her up.

It wasn't surprising that she fell in love with him. Derek was the prefect man.

She couldn't focus on the movie with all her emotions. Meredith were already emotionally unstable and Derek being so caring and close made her feel worse than better. She stared at the screen as the movie played, but she didn't watch the movie. Instead she were thinking. Thinking about life and Derek and everything she wanted that she knew she would never have.

Derek also wasn't watching the movie. Instead, he was thinking and glancing at her.

Derek loved her and wanted nothing less than the best for her. There was nothing Derek hated more than seeing her sad, like she were today.

Derek loved her more than anything, but he never told her because he knew he would never be good enough for her. Meredith deserved her knight in shining armor, and he wasn't that. He knew that he would never be good enough for her and that was something he had realized that years ago, and it hurt him.

Derek strived to be the best man he could for her so that maybe one day he would be enough, but he never came close to being good enough for her in his eyes.

Derek looked down and saw her eyes start to droop. Derek rubbed her shoulder and guided her down onto his chest.

Derek's action soothed her. Derek had a calming aura to him that helped relax her, despite how much it saddened her to be so close to everything she wanted and knew she could never have. So, she closed her eyes and leaned further into him.

Derek smiled down at her and lightly rubbed herr back. He kissed her forehead lovingly. Derek looked down at her and she looked so sweet and precious laying on him and he felt his heart flutter.

He just loved her so much.

"Mer?" Derek asked softly, but he got no answer.

"Mer?" Derek tried again, but again got no answer.

She must have fallen asleep on him. Meredith fell asleep on him a lot, so it wasn't something new, and it was one of Derek's favourite things. He just loved how close and trusting she were with him and he felt complete.

Looking down at her, Derek began to mumble to himself as he lightly stroked her hair. "When will you believe me when I tell you I care about you and I'm here for you whenever you need me? I get that you want space but I love you and seeing the person I love with such sadness in her eyes pains me. You are just too beautiful to frown… My god, Mer, I love you so much and I just wish I was good enough for you but I know I never will be so I can never have you when you're everything I crave."

What Derek didn't know was that she weren't asleep. She were tired and she wanted to sleep so she thought that if she didn't respond to him, Derek would just finish the movie and let her sleep. She weren't expecting to hear a confession like that from him. At first she almost felt bad for eavesdropping on her best friend like that, but Derek said everything she had wished to hear from him.

"You're everything I want too." She said softly, raising her head to look at Derek.

Derek swallowed and looked at her with wide eyes. "You were asleep…"

Meredith smiled and shrugged. "Derek, you are more than enough. I know you're there for me, it just hurts me because I love you too and I want more with you than just friendship."

Derek smiled sadly at her and whispered. "You're my everything, Meredith."

She pressed her face into Derek's shoulder. "I love you so much Derek Christopher Shepherd."

"And I you, Meredith Elizabeth Grey." Derek replied before pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss.


	5. Confession

**Summary: After a night out, Derek ends up in her apartment, slightly intoxicated and ready to confess.**

The silence in her room was deafening, counting out the sound from the dripping faucet from the bathroom across the hall. The sheets were too warm against her body and the moon was shining brighter than usual through the cracks of the drawn curtains.

Meredith had been trying to sleep for hours, but nothing seemed to be working and it didn't get better when her lovely neighbors thought that it was a good idea to begin their usual humping session, the crude moans and the dull thuds of the headboard keeping her awake. And slightly disgusted.

So, she gave up and pulled the sheets back. The wooden floors felt cold against the soles of her feet as she swung them down from the bed, forcing her exhausted body to make the small trip to the kitchen. She pulled out a cup from the cupboard, ready to warm some milk when she heard the sounds of something scratching against her front door. Meredith froze, hands in the air as she perked her ears up to listen for any more sounds, and then…

Thud.

Somebody was definitely at her door and judging by the time, it had to be an intruder of some sort. She didn't live in the best neighborhood. The thud sounded against the door again and she felt her eyebrows pull together in a small frown, making her way over to the hallway; Ready to yell at whoever was stroking and jabbing at the floor so rudely at two in the morning.

She peeked through the peephole, trying to ignore the thudding of her heart as the man on the other side of the door tilted his head up, revealing himself to her. Meredith let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in, shaking her head at herself from assuming the worst before unlocking her door, swinging it open.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" She asked in a slight whisper, careful not to talk too loudly just in case the next door neighbors had decided that their little session could continue some other time.

The man in question shot her a smile, one that would usually make her respond with one of her own. But she were too distracted by his eyes, taking in how glassy they looked under the fluorescent lights of the hallway. He was drunk, she could spot it from a mile away.

"I woke you up," He frowned, smile dropping from his face as he looked around as if to inspect his surroundings. She rolled her eyes, ushering him inside and closing the door behind the two of them. "I was trying to let myself in without waking you up. Didn't work."

He brought his hand up and the glimmering of his keys caught her attention. Meredith almost laughed out when she realized that he'd been trying to unlock the door with his car keys.

"That's because those are not the right keys, dummy." She said it with no malice in her voice, a gentle smile spreading over her lips as she watched him frown adorably, setting the keys down on the small table in the hallway. "Come on, let's get you into bed."

As they both entered her bedroom, she suddenly stopped in her tracks to take his appearance in. He had told her about his plans for tonight, about how he was gonna have a drink with some old friends. He'd been messaging her throughout the night, the texts stopping around midnight and she'd only assumed that he had gone to bed.

He looked amazing though, dressed in some dark pants that clung to his thighs in all the right ways, showing them off deliciously. The blue, buttoned up shirt he was wearing was slightly wrinkled - from the night's antics, she assumed - and he had the two top buttons undone, showing off just a silver of his chest. The chest that haunted her dreams more often than she'd like to admit.

It was embarrassing, how infatuated she was. How with just a smile, he could make her do anything. They'd been friends for years, but her feelings for him never vanished and it was starting to ruin her life in many ways.

"Why did you come here?" Meredith asked, everything to stop her mind from wandering too far. "And who dropped you off?"

Derek whirled around from where he was standing close to the bed, eyebrows scrunched together like he was trying to sort out his mind. Meredith almost laughed at the sheer irony of it, because her mind was jumbled and she weren't even drunk.

"A cab…" He trailed off. "I came here because I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" She asked with a sigh, suddenly feeling exhausted.

All Meredith wanted was a glass of warm milk, anything to soothe her mind enough to put herself to sleep. Instead, she stood by the doorway and watched as Derek pulled out two oranges and an apple out of his expensive-looking messenger bag.

"Don't," She shook her head, withholding a giggle as she brought a hand up to dig her fingers into her eyes. "I've seen you juggle before."

"You have?" Asked Derek, sounding disappointed.

"Yes, like hundreds of times," She said. "You always juggle."

"Oh," He pauses, looking so thoughtful that it almost made her laugh. "Well, that's not what I'm doing."

The apples and oranges drop to the floor with dull thuds and bounce under the bed. Meredith watch with bated breath as Derek digs deep into his leather bag, producing a banana.

"Will you open this for me?" He asks, handing her the banana and she takes a few steps forward to reach him, grabbing it without question.

"You came all this way to ask me to open a banana for you?" She pinch the tip of it, peeling it before handing it to him. "Why do you have so many fruits in your bag?"

He sits on the foot of the bed, eyes traveling up to meet hers and she curse herself as she feels the familiar pinch in the pit of her stomach. He was just looking at her, for God's sake, and here she was acting like a teenaged girl who just got asked out by her crush.

"The guys dared me to steal some from the bar." He replied.

Meredith watched as he ate the banana, helping him out of his shoes and forcing him to drink a glass of water before putting him to bed. It took a while, but an hour into the night and they were both in her bed, lying side by side as Derek hummed on a familiar tune.

"Hey, Mer?" He murmured quietly, voice almost too loud in the silent room.

She tilted her head to the side, trying not to recoil when she found him already staring at her. It was unnerving whenever he had his eyes on her, because it looked like he was reading whatever was going through her mind. Derek was always good at reading her like an open book, and it was a blessing and a curse depending on the situation.

"I like your smile." He whispered, the corners of his lips pulling up as his eyes roamed over her face. She couldn't help but blush at his forwardness, thankful of the darkness of the room.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmm," He hummed, burrowing his head further into the pillows."The skin by your eyes… They crinkle at the corners, it's endearing."

Meredith couldn't help but smile then, ignoring the thundering in her chest as her heart picked up speed. For a second, she were worried that he'd hear it from where he was laying.

"And your giggle," He gave you a boyish grin. "Sets me on fire."

She giggled, reaching out a hand to slap his arm. He let out a laugh of his own, eyes never leaving her as she rolled her eyes playfully, covering her face with her hands.

"You're talking out of your arse." She laughed, pulling the sheets up under her chin. Anything to distract her from the heat overtaking your face. "Go to sleep, Der."

He huffs but he does as she says, pulling the sheets up over his chest and turning around to lay on his side, facing her. It didn't take him long to flutter his eyes shut, a small smile playing on his lips as he drifted off.

"Love you, Mer."

It was a small whisper, but she heard it nonetheless.

**A/N. Don't forget to review guys ;)**


	6. Sleeping at Last

**A/N : I got a new story, a short one i will be releasing in a few days, only 5k words divided to 3 chapters. Stay tuned for that, meanwhile enjoy this really short one shot. _Don't Forget to Review!_**

Derek's bladder got the best of him.

Yawning loudly to himself, he climbed out of bed, careful not to wake the woman of his dream lying beside him. It was almost two o'clock in the morning. In a few hours, he would have to wake up and face another gruelling day full of surgeries and consults. He moved slowly, muscles, and limbs still adjusting to movement as he made his way to the master bathroom, closing the door right behind him so the light wouldn't disturb her slumber. After Derek was finished with his business, his dry mouth made him crave for a glass of refreshing water before heading back to sleep. Slipping out of the room, he stealthily made his way to the kitchen, filled a glass up from the tap, and chugged it down in a few gulps. He was just about to go for another refill when he was startled by her soft sleepy voice.

"Der?" She asked from the doorway, looking small and afraid by herself. "I woke up and you weren't there."

"I was just getting a glass of water." Derek quickly filled up his glass, finished it in one gulp, and placed the cup inside the sink. Smiling, he closed the short distance between them, and brought her close to his side, an arm wrapped around her waist.

"It was getting chilly without you in bed." She commented, walking slowly back to their bedroom.

"Yeah?" He asked gently, happy that he was her personal heat source.

"Yeah. I like it when you wrap your arms around me. You keep me warm at night." She yawned, eyes already closing once again by the time she climbed back into bed, sheets already covering her petite frame.

"Come here." Derek commanded lightly, eagerly gathering her into his arms. In all honesty, he enjoyed her sleeping beside him as much as she did with him. Sighing deeply, he hugged her closer to his body, falling deeper in love with her than before.


	7. Movie Night

**Summary : Meredith and Derek had a movie night.**

**000**

She honestly should have known better.

How did she really think a movie might with Derek would go?

Meredith finally forced Derek to come to her room early, clicking on the TV and telling him to go sit on her bed. The movie she picked was Hotel Transylvania, due to the fact that it was one of her favorites. Meredith turned down the lights and curled up in his lap, expecting to quietly enjoy the film.

It started with innocent kisses to her hair.

Then, Derek's arms locked around her waist, and he tugged her upwards a bit. He began pressing kisses to her temple, then her cheek, then her jaw.

Meredith tried her best keep the blush of her face, holding her breath to keep from making any noise. She had to win this.

But when his mouth traveled further down and to her neck and shoulders, Meredith couldn't help but lean away from him to keep from falling into his trap.

He chuckled, pulling her back and holding her firmly in place. She couldn't focus on the movie, Derek's mouth all over her was a bit too much of a distraction, especially when he started sucking on the spot right below her ear. Meredith could feel him grin against her neck when she wind, her fingers gripping his shirt tightly. She closed her eyes when she felt him make what she knew would be a lasting mark on her neck, reluctantly starting to melt into him. Just as she thought she was completely lost, she opened her eyes with a start.

"Ceelo!"

"…What?"

Meredith turned to face Derek, oblivious to the amused expression on his face.

"I couldnt figure out who voiced the mummy guy and, uh…" she flushed, realizing what She's done. "I um…just realized it was Ceelo…"

Derek chuckled as she buried her face in his neck.

"Shut up," Meredith mumbled.

He pressed more kisses to her hair and she couldn't help the giggles that erupted from her. She could feel his smile again as she sat curled into him, and she gave his shoulders a squeeze of appreciation.

Meredith sat up, unable to mask the large smile across her face and watched him for a moment. Everything about this man was beautiful to her, and she hoped to God one day he would realize it. She brought her lips to his in a soft kiss, and then pulled back, one hand hanging on his shoulder and the other playing with his hair.

"I love you," She said.

Derek grinned. "And I, my dearest Meredith, am madly in love with you."

The movie was all but forgotten when he pulled her in for another kiss.

Perhaps, she thought, she liked movie night better this way.

**_A/N. Hey guys! Please review, i wanna know what you think of these one shots. I have a short story written, but i' still thinking wether i should post it here as a one shot or divide it into two parts as a new story. _**


	8. Stay With Me

**SUMMARY: Meredith and Derek have known each other since they were children. But when Meredith and Derek wake up in each other's arms after a drunken night out, can they finally admit their feelings to one another?**

000

This had been a mistake.

A terrible, horrible, beautiful, satisfying mistake that knocked the very breath out of his lungs and then leaving a small smile to creep up on his face.

As he peered down at her still sleeping, cheek pressed against his bare chest, and an arm wrapped tightly around her naked body, Derek thought back to what had exactly happened last night. He had too much to drink. Most of the times, he would limit himself to maybe two to three drinks whenever he gone out, feeling only slightly drunk but never drunk enough to fail walking in a straight line or to start pouring out every secret he kept to himself to some poor bloke standing near him. But yesterday at his best friend, Mark's birthday party, he had felt particularly happy as the karaoke room they booked in a nearby bar was packed with all the people he had grown to be very good friends with. Of course, he would never admit to anyone that the giddy feeling burning inside him was caused by one person standing in the room by the corner, talking animatedly with her friends while she nursed a glass of wine. It still kind of surprised him whenever he found himself thinking of her when he was going on about his day. At one minute he would be thinking whether he had eggs in the fridge and then the next, he would be wondering what she was doing at that very moment.

This was in fact weird for him because the lady in question was someone he had grown up with. Meredith sighed in Derek's arms as he remembered all the times his mom had invited her family over for dinner near the holiday season. Their families were close friends ever since Derek and Meredith were children. She was three years younger than him but nonetheless, they got on fairly well for children. That of course would mean Derek teasing and taunting Meredith during their early years until they soon grew out of it, turning into friends that would have each other's backs.

It was only on the day that he went to University—officially moving out of his mother's flat—did he realize that he would miss her. NewYork was far from home so that would mean he would live on campus and likely not see her again until the holidays came. He had fought off the ridiculous thoughts of him actually developing feelings for his childhood friend and marched on, studying hard for his classes, forgetting everything that was back at home. Derek didn't see her at Christmas during his first year at University when he returned back home. The next holiday would be the same. She would be busy when he was free and he would be busy when she was free.

This continued on for four years and it was only on a lazy Sunday afternoon after graduating top of his class did he run face to face into her again. The sight of her all grown up sent his heart beating erratically. She had grown out her hair, gently curled to add texture. Her eyes were still the same shade of greenish blue he had stared at during the many staring contests they held when they were younger. And it was from then on did the feelings he had repressed from first year came back with full vengeance. Over the time they spent together catching up, he found himself slowly and inevitably falling in love with the same girl that cried when he grabbed her toy doll out of her hands and ran away with it.

He had tried to convince himself it was not true. He was simply misguided. After all, this was Meredith. He and her were practically siblings. It would be sick in the head to ever like her and to actually think about her other than friends. But then he found himself tossing and turning, mind running over their conversations they had shared that day and he found himself smiling all the damn time whenever she came fluttering into his mind. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't deny it. He was in love.

They both had too much to drink. Shuffling towards her on the dance floor, they both chatted and joked, flirtatiously holding onto each other to stay balance. The party was slowly winding to an end and as the music turned from a heart thumping upbeat song to a sorrowful smooth love song, they found themselves wrapped in each other's arms, dancing to the song. When the song had ended, Derek and Meredith had drunkenly stumbled out into the cool night air, giggling and laughing over completely ridiculous things that could never be classified as funny. It was a good thing that Derek's flat was nearby so with great pleasure, he had offered Meredith to stay with him for the night, considering it was far too dangerous to let her venture back home at the late hour and in her drunken state. She obliged, taking up his offer. As they entered his flat, she had tripped on a rug and crashed against his chest, breathing unevenly. Her eyes were wide, looking up at him and then it happened. Her lips were on his and his hands were on her waist, drawing him close, pressing his length against her comparatively shorter one. They had somehow managed to stumble into his bedroom, falling on top the soft mattress. They're clothes were peeled off eagerly, leaving them naked and hot with passion. He was soon kissing her all over, taking in her delicious scent and mesmerized by just how beautiful she was as they both came, falling apart into a million shattered pieces.

"Oh god." He heard the panic in her voice before he had fully snapped out of his thoughts. Immediately getting off of his naked chest, she drew the sheets to her chest and gawked at him with a wide eyed gaze expression. He had missed the warmth of her body curled up next to him in a matter of seconds. "Oh god!" Meredith shrieked. Her palm pressed onto his forehead as she surveyed his and her scattered garments all around the room. It was clear what they had done. "Oh my god! What did we do?"

Derek sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, not sure if it was a rhetorical question. "Look, Meredith. I'm sorry." He swallowed the lump growing in the back of his throat. He didn't like seeing her like this. She looked so painfully remorseful of what they had done that it left him winded. It felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut. "We had too much to drink."

"I can't believe we—" Meredith gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Derek wondered if she was going to cry, feeling incredibly like a tit for causing a girl to be this upset. "I need to go." She got out of bed, grabbing for her items. "Is it alright if I got some privacy?" She asked in a shaky breath, clutching at her dress, not meeting his eyes.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'll make coffee." He mumbled as he picked up his boxers and a crumbled t-shirt by his trash bin. Throwing on his clothes, he closed his bedroom door and stood there in silence. He had messed up. He could have taken his time, easing the idea of them dating bit by bit to her but no. He couldn't keep his dick in his pants for a day and now everything was ruined. Clearly, by the expression on her face, and the pinkness in her eyes that she did not want anything to do with him. There was nothing on her face but regret and disgust at herself and possibly at him when she put two and two together, realizing they had sex. He walked in a trance like state towards his small kitchen, turning on the coffee machine and wondered why exactly he was making coffee. He and her both knew that they weren't going to share a cup of coffee at the breakfast table and move on from this as if nothing had happened. They're friendship was ruined and they're relationship was ruined before it even begun.

Derek almost missed the sound of her footsteps behind him. Turning around in his spot by the sink, he studied her as the morning light shined through the living room windows. Meredith looked back at him, uncertainty in her eyes. She looked like she was on the edge of crying. Derek wasn't sure why. Was she crying because of how they had sex or was she crying because she knew their friendship would never be the same? It hit him at that moment that he didn't really have anything to lose at this point. If their friendship was already ruined, he might as well lay everything out on the table and tell her exactly how he felt about her.

"Mer…" Derek began in a thick voice.

"Derek, just don't." Meredith cut him off sharply. She sounded annoyed and not like her caring sweet self. "We're not going to talk about it." Her voice was now trembling, eyes definitely glistening with a fresh batch of tears.

"Can I at least explain myself?" He said softly, taking small steps towards her. All he thought about was walking over to where she stood and brush those tears rolling down her cheeks with the back of his thumb. He winced when she took a small step back. "I didn't mean for what happened last night to happen. You have to believe me. We were both very, very, very, stupidly drunk."

Meredith exhaled sharply, brushing her bangs off her face, contemplating his words. When she didn't say anything, Derek continued.

"But if you ask me if I regretted us…having sex…then I would say, yes." Derek held his breath, noting how she whipped her head up, casting one of the narrowest gazes he had ever received. "I would say yes because I regret taking things too quickly." He said, letting every word sink in and have its full effect. "If I could go back in time, I would redo it all over. I'll take things slow, ask you out on a proper date and then see where the night takes us."

"I-I-I don't understand." Meredith stuttered after a long pause.

"The truth is…Meredith, I've liked you ever since we saw each other after I came back from uni." He shrugged his shoulders, not caring now that he was pouring out his guts and having the chance of being rejected and turned down. "We began talking again, occasionally meeting up at places and we laughed like we never did. I didn't know it until it was too late but I fell in love with you." He paused, licked his lips and then smiled at the floor. "I couldn't get you out of my head. I kept wondering what you were doing and I found myself thinking of random ways to ask you out. I kept asking about you to our friends. I knew it would be hard for both of us to get past our friendship and go into something more and I kept telling myself I would get over it but I never did. And I know…" Derek closed the distance between them, feeling slightly triumphant when she didn't step away from him like she did previously. He cupped her cheek and gritted his teeth. It broke him completely to admit the fate of their relationship out loud. "That we may never be any more than friends…but I just had to tell you. And for some only God knows reason, I want to try….I want to try to convince you that I'm right for you—that we're right for each other. So, will you—just for this morning—stay with me?"

Derek sucked in a deep breath when Meredith only stared at him back. Her eyes were shining with tears as she looked back his face. She blinked furiously, failing to keep her tears from falling and rolling down her cheeks. Derek stumbled back as she threw herself at him, pressing her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with a new found hunger, sucking and licking until both of them grew hot and breathless. He pulled away slightly when they ended their kiss, not knowing what the hell just happened.

"I liked you too." Meredith confessed in a small voice. "I was only crying because I was scared you didn't feel the same way as I did."

And then his lips were on hers again.


	9. Couch

**summary : cuddling and fluff****000**

Derek was sleeping on the loveseat in the living room when Meredith arrived home. Tired from her long day of traveling back, she kicked off her shoes and dropped her duffel bag by the kitchen table as shr moved into the house. Not even bothering to turn the lights on she started to walk to the bedroom, thinking she would find him curled up in bed.

That's when Meredith saw him in the living room, his feet dangling over the arm of the loveseat. She wondered why he chose the smaller of the two couches, or why he was even sleeping in the living room at all, but gave him the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps he was just as saturated with exhaustion as she was.

"Hey, Der," she whispered, bending down and putting a hand on his arm. He woke immediately, inhaling sharply. He stared blearily at her, not fully awake, giving a small half smile when he recognized who she was. Meredith figured she might have scared him a bit. His eyes fell closed again and he adjusted his positioning so he lay on his side, his legs now slipping off the edge of the couch.

"Hey," he mumbled, "when did you get in?"

"Just now."

"Mmhm," his eyebrows crinkled a bit, "Why are you whispering? There's no one else in the house."

She smiled, "It just feels like the right thing to do." She stood up and placed a gentle kiss at his temple, "I'm going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning. Sorry for waking you."

Derek gave a groggy grunt of acknowledgment, but as she moved away he struggled partially awake, pushing himself up onto his elbow, "Just sleep here."

"What?"

"Sleep here with me?" He stretched out a hand and she took it. Climbing onto the narrow piece of furniture she wondered how exactly the two of them were going to make this work. As she laid down he wrapped his arms around her waist and she followed suit, sliding one hand into his shirt. Meredith tucked her head under his chin and he secured her legs on the loveseat with one of his own.

They both stopped there, listening to the other breathe as she settled into her new positions. He was so warm and soft and the pieces of their bodies fit together so well it was almost as if they were made as a set. With this in mind, she slipped into a deep sleep.

**A/N : Sorry for being absent for a while now. I will keep posting one shots whenever i have any :) i'll make the story complete if i ever decided to stop so if it's not yet complete then that means there's still stories to come! Don't forget to review ;)**


End file.
